


Hot as Ice 炽热如冰

by DonComa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all.<br/>Julchen said i was frozen to death, Issac said i was born to burn.<br/>后来，Julchen说我是被冻死的，Issac说我是被烧死的。</p>
<p>在贴吧po过，这里也来po一份。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot as Ice 炽热如冰

　　Hot as Ice炽热如冰  
　　  
　　I.  
　　  
　　After all.  
　　Julchen said i was frozen to death, Issac said i was born to burn.  
　　后来，Julchen说我是被冻死的，Issac说我是被烧死的。  
　　  
　　艾斯伯格综合征（1）在1981年被正式提出，1982年，我被确诊为其患者。接到确诊单的时候我肩膀颤抖了一下，这种确诊来的太突然，好像我前50年的人生突然被加上了一个“Above all”，一切回忆都随之变了个颜色。我开始以病态的目光审视我自己，然后不难发现，这种病仿佛为我而塑造一般，从发病成因、发病现象到发病结果，都那样完美的扣合上了我的人生路线。那种感觉很奇妙，没人说得清是我患上了这种病，还是这种病创造了我。一张纸告诉我，你有病，而且病了一辈子。好像我就是个冰块，被一天天烧灼着。我以为我会慢慢化掉流干，然后突然有一天，我被告知，你从一开始就被摔碎了，而已。  
　　好吧，或许在我二三十岁的时候，我曾经不止一次想过，我是个异类，因为我有病。这并不是没可能，正如我的名字一样，我身上流淌着的野蛮的凯尔特血统和狼奶喂大的日耳曼血统都不怎么安分。我是早产儿，出生的时候全身青紫，没人指望我能活过三个月；后来我活过了，却怎么也学不会说话，我妈以为我是个弱智，差点因自责悔恨抑郁而终。这不怪她。这个敏感脆弱的女人能从第一次世界大战中活下来就是个奇迹，而证明这个奇迹的方式就是我的出生，缓慢的成长，和多事的人生。  
　　   
　　Julchen听闻此事后破门而入，说这是天才病啊，要是你年轻时候嗑药没嗑那么狠，估计就是第二个爱因斯坦了。我给她道，滚，臭丫头好了伤疤忘了痛，别忘了那几盎司的安非他命（2），让我的物理成绩压了你整整两年。  
　　她说，看见了吧，这就是艾斯伯格综合征。  
　　我狠狠地把门摔上了，盯着空荡荡的大门又觉得不妥，企图想开门把她迎进来聊聊，没料到门锁被我摔坏了。  
　　**。  
　　  
　　我的大学生活是从安非他命开始的。  
　　这玩意我在学校就听说过。我七八岁那阵子，前线在打仗，我妈拉着我们兄弟姐妹离开伦敦西区，躲到英格兰北边山区的一个学校，学习阅读和算术。我记不得我在英格兰南部的日子，却记得我爸妈分离时我妈在火车上哭的一把鼻涕一把泪。她曾经是个漂亮的女人，如果她能好好打理她打卷的金发和高贵的脸；然而那时候的她，连祖母绿色的双眼都似乎笼罩着一层诅咒。  
　　那是一间静谧的学校，几乎没有什么人，地窖里的食物是唯一提醒着我还活着的东西。我最大的乐趣就是去找各种各样的老师，听各种各样的故事。他们有的人在天上飞过，有的人在海里潜过，有的人曾经是大贵族，有的人世世代代是奴仆。然而有那么一条共同点，便是几乎没有一个老师四肢健全。那时候我以为，人就是这样，一个个部件组起来，有些人多了几个部件，有些人少了几个部件，都没问题。我和算术老师关系不错，他手脚永远都在颤抖，说话比别人都慢，而且经常会莫名其妙的哭泣。但是他会讲故事，讲别人的故事，他自己的故事，讲那个最会讲故事的人的故事。那个人是个艺术教师，1940年的时候被征兵了，所以我从未见过他。听我的算术老师说，那是个相当天才的家伙，能涂出贝多芬的 命运 ，勾出牛顿的思考。我趴在画室里一边听一边看，然后道，老师，他的画好冷。  
　　他们说我是个奇怪的小鬼，和他们一家子人一样，总是疯言疯语惹人烦。我却觉得他们才奇怪。我问他们，那个艺术老师是去打敌人了吗，他们摇摇头，道，战场不是给他这种人的，你经历过就会知道。  
　　我不懂。但是隐隐约约的，我觉得很有意思，就每天中午去偷听他们聊天。有时候，他们会聊到一种像碎冰的东西，打仗的时候抽起来提神用的，能把你带到一个极乐世界（3）。那时候我不懂一战，也不懂一战带给他们身心上的残疾，我只不过对此印象颇深，因为那似乎是他们聊天中最欢快的部分了。  
　　那就是安非他命。  
　　  
　　44年，英格兰仿佛被上帝遗弃之地，而艾森伯格综合征在这一年被首次提出。我在那所学校算是毕业，半夜，我一个人趴在窗边数星星。英格兰晴天很少，战争打响后我几乎再也看不见星星；然而那天，繁星满天，笼罩在我的周围。我伸出手想要抓住，却发现它们那么远，那么亮，好像每一个星星都是一个迷，都是一个我，都是某种遥不可及的东西，一种信仰般的神物…  
　　我终于哭了。我哭着哭着就开始全身痉挛一般乱舞，想我的疯子妈妈和兄弟姐妹，他们还好吗？如果他们生在某个故事里，他们会怎么样？他们不会爱，不会恨，不像个人，就只像个空荡荡的躯体，一天天凋零，最后变成死尸变成骷髅变成一堆人体零件的结合，颤颤巍巍，把自己给吓死了。  
　　然后我抬头，看着天空，眼泪不止。  
　　而我15岁的时候才回到英格兰南部，正值48年。我妈一路阴沉着脸，一字不吐，仿佛勾魂的女尸。我的几个哥哥也看着窗外，看着远处的荒山和废弃的农场。火车开进了伦敦，我妈透过车窗往外看伦敦的断壁残垣，竟然嘴角化开一抹笑容，多年未见，也不如曾经美丽。结果她一下车，脚刚刚落地，整个人就像着了魔一样，疯狂的尖叫乱跳。那时候政府也没有力气安顿我们这些人，从那以后她的精神状态就一直没好过。她曾经是个瘦小的女人，现在变得更加干瘪，好像伦敦的雨都会一不小心把她压塌了，从此起不来了。  
　　后来我被几经转手，去了一个听上去不错的高中，前身是神学院，男校。战后的社会动荡，根本没人来管我们这些无产阶级的小家伙，我们就天天闹，浑身是血在垃圾堆里翻，原始人玩的游戏被我们玩了个遍。我被高中放出来的时候可谓满心欢喜，因为在我看来，它唯一带给我的知识就是让我学会了酗酒赌博性虐暴力。  
　　那时候还没有Gay这类词汇，我们几乎都没受到正规的语言教育，我们用Homo，而且用的很自豪。在我们看来，Homo是一种病态，精神病态，把我们和普通人区分开，让我们有了一张通行证去胡作非为。那时候我就想，我估计有病。于是我一被高中放回家就趴到我妈化妆台前，用贵族女人的化妆品把我那张脸来回折腾，后来觉得不够劲，咬破了手指把嘴唇涂得鲜红，又把我妈的假发扣到头上。瞥着镜子里的我，很棒，很病态，很漂亮，很像多年前的妈妈，却又有哪里不一样。  
　　要是搁十八世纪，英格兰的大学三六九等分明；但是在这个时代，大学里都一派颓唐。什么伊顿哈罗剑桥牛津的人偶尔有个愤青的新奇点子，Great交给他们去做。我家没有独立别墅我三餐吃速食，能不能先让我知道政府拿我的税金干嘛去用？  
　　于是我决定开始在伦敦胡闹。每天早上扔硬币，正面穿女装背面穿男装，偶尔扔到几次硬币立在桌子中间，我就直接全裸奔上街去跳爵士舞。结果大学刚开学，我就看见一比我还极品的，说话阴阳怪气趾高气昂，不过他确实有这个资本。他第一个月的英国历史就考了全校翘楚，我一边磕指甲一边骂，他伸出手在包里翻了翻，往我面前扔了一个小纸包。  
　　我问，啥？  
　　他说，你尝尝就知道。  
　　  
　　那是我第一次看见安非他命。直到现在我都不否认，这可能是我大学生活中最美的回忆。最开始我就在考前嗑，提神醒脑，提高记忆力（4）。这玩意作用大，第二个月我的物理成绩直接登顶，压下来了一直霸榜的一个德国妞。她不满，放学后把我堵到物理教室门口，怒吼着，你也加入他们了？  
　　我理都懒得理她，继续翻我的报纸。泰晤士报就是闷骚，披着一张社会精英的皮，在明星绯闻上倒是很卖力。  
　　她直接大步迈向我，掀了我的报纸扇到我脸上，我趁机抓住她的手腕，把她整个人甩到墙上，“操着德国口音的婊子，”我也不知道我哪根筋抽了，怒气就往头上窜。  
　　我话还没说完就两眼一黑，天昏地暗，待我反应过来的时候，她的靴子直接踹上我的额头，“轮不到你来说这些，你这个同性恋，”她把我的书往我脸上狠狠拍来，“别和那群嗑药的混。出来混的总要还。”  
　　于是我就认识了Julchen。她这人名字很怪，人比名字还怪。她是战时逃到不列颠的，长得蛮可爱像个小女孩。实际上她是个不检点的疯子，在维修机械上有一套，有个在西德的妹妹和在东德的哥哥。她恨死了安非他命，说她爸一战的时候玩生化的，后来没活到希特勒上台，就是嗑安非他命嗑死了。不过她顿了顿，说，嗑死了也好，死的有尊严。  
　　我笑，被一堆碎冰搞死了算个屁尊严。  
　　她道，她爸是犹太人。  
　　我沉默了。  
　　她说，如果可以的话，她想陪她爸一起嗑死。  
　　我道，女孩子啊，珍惜珍惜自己吧。  
　　  
　　后来我才发现Julchen是个比她看起来要细心的多的人。假期的时候，我从伦敦飞LA，临走时她塞给我一个包，装着足够量的安眠药、真真假假的毒品、斑驳陆离的针头和从实验室里偷来的一瓶氰化物。最后一条，我看见的时候笑了，对她道，你这么希望我早点去送死吗。  
　　她道，彼此彼此啊。  
　　谢谢你，这么多年都没忘记，我一直没放弃过死亡。  
　　实际上我从没想过吞氰化物。我觉得那样会很难受。但是我深爱死亡，正如我深爱活着。这并不矛盾，在很多时候，它们达成一种巧妙地平衡——这种平衡就是嗑药。Live Fast, Die Young.  
　　几年以后，这段话被一个人写进了他的歌词。  
　　  
　　那个人就是个那年我在LA认识的人。那时候的美国，到处是奇装异服的瘾君子，在街边垃圾桶旁互相依靠着，连空气都污浊的很。我的样子走上街撑死了只能遭来几个西装革履者的白眼；不过这没什么，我以被白眼为傲，然后再比中指比回去，操两句英腔国骂。结果就那天，我骂了两句，对方转过头来，挑起一边眉毛，道，英国人？  
　　“哟，关你屁事？”我回敬。  
　　“鲜红色渔网袜，皮质吊带和绿色流苏，”他吹了声口哨，“就差在你屁股上画个英国国旗了，再标上个Entrance。”  
　　“在家没和妈妈学好礼貌的小鬼，现在反咬回来了。”我侧过脸看他，“你也不过是个逃难者而已，东欧英语？”  
　　我的判断有理有据，他是个深眼眶却有点塌鼻子，眼睛颜色偏棕，个字很高而且有一种北方色彩的强壮。没想到他一下子被逗乐了，大笑了几秒对我伸出手，“初次见面，Issac，匈牙利人。”  
　　我愣了几秒，没回话，也没伸手回握。  
　　他就伸着手在那里等着。最后，我终于也伸了出手。  
　　这是我第一次和别人握手，我还记住了他有一个也很奇怪的名字叫Issac。相反，并不像我对东欧人的普遍印象，他很热情，喜欢冷笑话，会弹世界最快节奏的匈牙利舞曲。在那个黑胶碟还不那么大众化的时候，我们一边弹琴一边跳舞，三十二分的节奏越发疯狂，最后我们俩人两人都虚脱直接躺倒在地上。LA的阳光似乎总是泛着荧光，不热却能灼伤人，我对着天伸出双手来回摇摆，试图抓住太阳，道，“如果我活在别的故事里呢？”  
　　如果这个世界是个别的故事呢？Give him a mask and he will tell you the truth（5）.——给我一个面具让我不再是我，让我有一个完美的伪装，完美到让我有一张足够的通行证去大吼出这个世界的真相，那么——  
　　那年是1955年，摇滚乐真正的诞生年。那年苏联出于对二战的恐惧，生化方面几乎没有进展；而与此同时，美国的社会面临三百六十度大爆炸，到处都是一团糟。我想要得病，或者说想要让一个病填满我，让我名正言顺的成为一个异类。用朋友去伪装，用大众去伪装，用欺骗社会去伪装，用时代去伪装，用历史去伪装。Issac和我躺在地上看着天，我突然说，我们躲到时代里吧。这个时代最需要什么，我们给它；这样，就没有人在乎我们自己了对吧？  
　　我给爵士乐插上了电，开始在做音乐时嗑安非他命，写最露骨的歌词，过最病态的生活。我终于有了我的面具，我管这张面具叫做，我有病。  
　　I am sick.  
　　  
　　II.  
　　  
　　Oh Gosh.  
　　我趴在洗手间的水池边上。  
　　  
　　我甚至能听见胃酸划过我食道的声音，冲击我喉咙的声音，从冲破舌头和牙齿直接喷涌而出的声音。我的脖颈痉挛一样猛然前倾，泛着酸臭味的呕吐物就那么喷满了一水池，顺便把我那一身演出服弄得凌乱不堪。我咳嗽了几声，把喉咙里的渣滓和唾液都咳出来，用袖子擦了擦嘴。衣服是没法要了，呸，这可是花了我三十刀，无产阶级的三十刀。  
　　背后一阵脚步声，我头都没回就知道是Issac那孙子，转着他的鼓棒来看我笑话。我没钱，没长相，没身材，没后台，连个像样的才华都没有。Issac说我弹吉他像三只手指头玩性虐，我回他敲鼓像便秘。这话说的相当没底气，我清楚得很；他是个天才，我只是个傻逼；而我骂，他笑。  
　　有时候，他把一沓子谱子扔到我面前，给我唱出第一句，so I found myself in the lucid dream，  
　　Such morbid like a shit? 我回。跑掉跑的厉害。  
　　他大笑，你连个诗都不会写？你是英国人嘛？  
　　我白眼给他，我从来没背过音律什么的，让我写诗还不如让我怀孕。他笑，那改天试试。  
　　So lost yourself in the fuuuuuuuucking nightmare, dressed pretty，a bloody shame! 我尖叫着骂他，完全不顾我那混乱的用词和韵脚。这次彻底没调子了。  
　　他笑得合不拢嘴了，“你这是要干嘛？”  
　　“我怎么懂。词到嘴边就出来了。”我用那沓谱子扇着凉风，“你能让我做出什么？我从来没学过该怎么像个人一样说话。(Whataya want me to do? I’ve never been talking like a human being.)”  
　　“不…”他笑，真的笑，记下那两句扯淡，“你好像一不小心做出了什么。”  
　　  
　　Issac就是这样恶心的人，而最恶心的是我背后走来的人不是他，是个更加恶心的人，“哟，你这是要干啥？”  
　　我还开着水龙头冲洗着脸，懒得回头，口齿不清地问了一句，你他妈哪来的？  
　　“一个连一张唱片都没出过——不对，是一首歌都没有的小鬼应该没资格这么对别人说话。”混着水声我听不清，可是他的声音在我听来异常舒服——那种来自于熟悉感的舒服。我因此感到莫名地烦恼，骂回去，“你是欠操得不行？”  
　　“初次见面，又何必做到这份上。更何况，我有你想要的东西。”  
　　“老子什么都不想要。”这话太违心了，我现在就想要一包安非他命来解决生理问题。  
　　“毒瘾？”  
　　“岂止。”  
　　我这下关掉了水龙头，转过头来看着他。眼睛里全是水我看不清，能隐约看出来他和我身高相仿，道貌岸然地穿着黑西装。“那说来看看？”  
　　“我刚才看了你的表演。你有点…(You are such kind of…)”  
　　“Sick.”我笑。  
　　“你们上次在中心广场的表演几乎受到了所有人的强烈批驳，媒体说你们是一群一文不值的狗屎，爵士爱好者说你们是一群装腔作势的蠢货。”  
　　“哦——你要是来批斗我的话请自己对着墙打两拳，我没空理你和你们这群婊子。”我又转过身，打开水龙头。鬼知道这水龙头里都是什么水，让我的眼睛疼得一蹦一跳。  
　　“你把音乐卖给了电子，把理智卖给了毒品，把尊严卖给了性交。音乐是他们的灵魂，是唯一让他们活下去的东西，而你的错误，就是出卖了灵魂——”他打了个响指，“所以你是个Loser.”  
　　我已经懒得理他，继续开着水龙头冲眼睛。嗯，稍微舒服点了，我能看清我的五指了——有一处指甲油掉了，有一处指甲劈进肉里了。  
　　“你知道你最缺什么吗？”  
　　“要滚快点滚！”我被烦得尖叫，猛然转过身对他怒吼，然而那一瞬间，我怔住。  
　　Fuck，这种感觉是什么？一个长得和你完全一样的脸的家伙。喂，说笑呢吧。  
　　没错，这个“道貌岸然”的傻逼和我长得完全一样。金头发，烟绿色眼睛，像女孩子的脸蛋。但是有什么不一样。他的头发修剪得很利索，眼睛很清澈，皮肤很干净，穿着一身黑西装。  
　　他缓缓起唇，笑，和我的笑容不一样的哪种笑，  
　　“你把灵魂卖给谁了？”  
　　  
　　“然后我们就上床了。（Then we fucked.）”我对着镜子试着扎起我那长得过长的乱蓬蓬的金发，“Wow，和一个和你拥有一张脸的家伙上床。他和我不一样，你懂么？”  
　　Issac低着头，在乐谱上涂涂写写，“来，这一句。给你连着三个小节的D，你随便找个节拍唱出来。”  
　　“你有在听我吗！”我一把抢过乐谱，撕成两半。操，太厚了，根本撕不烂，反而被我扯成一堆碎片。  
　　“好吧。”他换了个姿势，不屑地看着我，“你想说什么？”  
　　我突然气馁了。我也没什么可说的。我和一个和我长着一张脸的家伙上床了，然后呢？  
　　“我就是有点烦。”我对Issac说。没错，烦。  
　　“你知道他是谁吗？”Issac问我。  
　　“不知道。”我回。  
　　“我最开始留意你，就是因为我以为你是他。”Issac笑得有点自嘲，“那个人是Usher Kirkland，很厉害，EMI（6）的音乐人。他…”  
　　“干，又是这种衣冠禽兽？”  
　　“你都和他上床了，倒不如继续做下去。”他把那坨被我扯烂的谱子够回来，一点一点拼在一起，“如果你想…”  
　　“操！”我一脚踹上他，“我不是那种婊子!”  
　　“我可没有决定权。”他继续拼着谱子，“但是总是有人开价很高。”  
　　  
　　我的假期结束得很快。夏天结束的时候，我和Issac说了再见，回到了我的伦敦。回程船票是Julchen救济的我，我第一个看见的人也是她。她真的是个很棒的女孩，有时候我想，我会报答她，只要我不死。天，然后我笑，我连自己都养活不了。  
　　“你一点都没胖。像个行尸走肉。”Julchen拍拍我的脊柱，叹气，“我早就告诉你你应该戒毒，即使那会痛苦。”  
　　“我的日子不错。”我道，“我认识了一个叫Issac的匈牙利鼓手。一个傻逼。”  
　　“啊…Issac他在美国啊。”Julchen道，把手插进衣兜，看起来像个小女孩，“我以为他人间蒸发了。”  
　　“你们认识？”  
　　“曾经。我是贝斯，他是鼓手。”  
　　“他说我弹吉他像三只手指玩性虐。”  
　　“哈哈，他的风格。”Julchen笑，“Arthur，你知道吗。”  
　　“？”  
　　“很久以前，我就觉得你与众不同。”  
　　“哈哈哈，你们都拿我开涮，很有意思？”  
　　“不…你身上有着这个时代需要的。”  
　　这个时代需要的。  
　　所以我就给它好了？  
　　“所以…我出卖了我的灵魂。（SO...I sold my soul.）”  
　　狗屁。  
　　卖给谁了？  
　　为什么？  
　　你知道我没有灵魂。你知道我是一个空壳。你知道我有一张面具。你知道我的面具很病态。Yeah，你知道。你知道我在伪装。你知道我在躲。你知道我在逃。你知道我害怕。你知道我是个毒虫。你知道我是个蠢货。你知道我是个疯子。你知道我一无所有。你知道我不值得爱。你知道我不会去爱。你知道我…  
　　I am sick…  
　　但是我本来可以很真实。  
　　  
伦敦西区的旧房子。巴掌大的小包间。没有窗户没有床。我，Issac，Julchen，一个叫Usher Kirkland的傻逼。为什么他和我的名字这么像？还有同样的姓氏。好吧，这倒没什么，这烂大街的姓氏相同很常见，况且我们的中间名不同。  
“我可以让你们成为救世主，” Usher坐在老板椅上，翘着二郎腿，转着笔。他的笑容依然恰到好处，“你知道的。这个世界已经混乱不堪。现在到了主角上场的时候了。”  
　　“我可是还指望着全身而退呢。”Issac笑着说。很Issac的笑。Julchen坐在她旁边，他们俩的关系比我想象的还要近。不过Issac告诉我，Julchen对Usher很抵触，对于他也是。为什么抵触？反正我看不出来。  
　　“当然可以，只要你想。”Usher笑着回答，很温柔，很有底气，很像个生意人。  
　　“可是我们这里有一位…”Issac依然盯着Usher，但是我知道他在说我。  
　　“你们真是太低估他了。”Usher富有深意地看了我一眼，“所谓的屈才。”  
　　“So？”  
　　“Hey，我可是你的粉丝。”他道，手指抚上我的脊椎，“你身上的好东西太多了。好东西可不能自己一个人占有啊。”  
　　“啊？”这下我彻底没懂。  
　　他又笑，靠近我，在我耳边说，“所以我需要的就是…”  
　　  
　　我觉得什么东西在嚎叫（There was something shouting within my heart）。  
　　不应该是这样。我也说不出理由，但是确实不应该是这样。哪里出了问题？我不知道。这不是我。可什么是我？我？我我我？我我我我我？  
　　“噶！”我身边传来一声巨响，我的双眼模糊起来。等我定定神，才发现我的拳头上全是血。Usher面朝天躺在地上，右胸口上鲜红一片，还在飞速蔓延着。我这才意识到，我刚才已经一拳向他打了出去，打在他的右胸口，看那样子他最起码要折断几根肋骨了。  
　　“所以你需要什么？狗屎！你们这群社会精英天天等着剥削我们无产阶级？救世主？你觉得这种小孩子把戏还能骗得过我？我就是我！Arthur Kirkland！我，我…”  
　　我毫无理由地大骂，乱挥着拳头，也不知道打到了他的哪里。我快要说不下去了，就把我平生所知道的脏字全部数了一遍清。他真的被我的一拳打趴下了，直不起上身，只好斜靠在墙角，像是个败犬一般。  
　　他抬起头，看向我，和我一样的烟绿色眼睛却要犀利地多，狠狠的瞪着我。  
　　我猛然停下。  
　　我为什么要打他？我为什么要骂他？我为什么要这么做？我在害怕？怕什么？我想逃避？逃什么？  
　　Issac一言不发地看着我，他冷静得让我害怕。我又开始破口大骂：“你…”  
　　我骂不出来了。  
　　眼泪哗的一下流出来，这时候我才发现刚才我打断他肋骨的那只手痛的发麻，痛的让我尖叫，我狠狠得咬住嘴唇保持清醒，对着不知是谁大骂。  
　　  
　　后来我还是回到了学校。旷了半年的学，学校还特地找来了我妈问我的情况，结果理事长没问两句就放弃了从这个女人口中得出什么。我妈从教学楼内出去的时候，我正好站在二层窗户边向下望，恍然发现我已经太多年没有再看见她了。她还过得好吗？她有饿着冻着吗？她能好好吃饭好好说话了吗？或者她已经恢复了那个高贵女人的形象？她是被众星捧月还是依然孤身一人？谁知道。我看着她，那样娇小，好像她不是我妈妈，好像她不属于这个世界一样。  
　　不过学校还是接纳了我。我的右手疼到根本无法动，没钱去医院，只好在疗养室里呆着。实在太无聊了我就嗑安非他命，嗑得我high晕倒在床上，疗养室的护士也会装作没看见一样不管我。有时候，Julchen会来给我处理伤口。我本以为她会说些什么，但是她什么都没有。神奇的，我也什么都没说。  
　　她处理完了伤口，就在我身边坐了下来。  
　　轻轻拉着我的手。  
　　“我蠢透了。”我还是先挑起了话题。  
　　“你做的是对的。”她说。  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“那两个男人不好惹。”她叹气，“虽然我觉得你已经惹上了。”  
　　“被我打断肋骨的狗会回咬回来？”  
　　“谁知道…”她的声音突然暗了下去，过了一会，身体微微颤抖着。我看向她，谁知她竟然哭了起来。  
　　“Julchen？你哭什么？”  
　　她越哭越不受控制，从呜咽变成嚎叫，眼泪哗哗得流，仿佛把灵魂都流出来了一般。我实在不知道怎么做，就看着她哭，一点都不敢动。  
　　“没，没什么，”她一边哭一边叫，上气不接下气地对我说，“Arthur…我好害怕…你也会被他们…然后死掉…”  
　　她那样哭，哭得嘴角和眼角都扭在一起。我看着她的脸，突然有一种熟悉感，好像很久以前也有一个女人，这样的哭，一个曾经漂亮高贵的女人哭得卑微而可怕，好像把一切都哭出来了一样…  
　　突然，一对祖母绿眼睛出现在我眼前，那是我妈妈，在我爸爸将要去赴死的时候，她哭，哭，哭…  
　　但是我怎么做？  
　　那一刻，我也哭了。  
　　哭得让我觉得，明明我不应该活着的。  
　　明明我从来没有活着过。  
　　  
　　几天以后，我听到了一段录音带。是Julchen从一个什么广播公司找来的带子。我一听，惊得从椅子上掉了下去。  
　　“全都录下来了，一字不差。”Julchen一字一顿地说，“我早就应该知道他们还有这一招。”  
　　那是那天在那间小包间里，从我打了Usher一拳到最后我摔门离开的所有骂人的句子。当我仔细听时，我惊讶于当时我的音律和逻辑。当然，这段带子也可能加过了处理，反正我一概忘记了——我只觉得愤怒，但是不知道为何愤怒。  
　　“然后他们会把你供出来。上次引发巨大争议的乐队主唱，一段歇斯底里的辱骂。那些自大的评论家还会扯到什么社会问题啊什么艺术价值啊，然后你等着瞧吧，”Julchen一口气说了这么多，最后叹气，“Usher是个很厉害的人物，因为他知道怎么让你去求他。”  
　　“我为什么要去求他？”  
　　过几天我就知道了原因。Usher是个绝佳经纪人，即使他和我长着一张脸，他看上去就是那么圆滑世故，甚至让我都觉得很舒服。他把我包装得像个革命人物，还是个革命性的艺人。  
　　“他身上蕴含着某种力量，你们一直渴望着的力量。”他对着报纸说，“我正在找这样的人。”  
　　“去吧。去找他吧。”Julchen对我说，“Arthur，或许Issac说的没错。历史需要你站出来，这是迟早的事。既然你和我遇见过的所有人都不同，可能你是唯一一个能赢得了他的人。”  
　　我不懂。Julchen说的我不懂。但是直觉告诉我，Julchen真的很爱我。  
　　“好吧。”  
　　  
　　我在单曲封面上。我在海报上。我在荧幕上。我在报纸上。我在杂志上。我在皱眉。我在狂笑。我轻蔑。我讽刺。我哭。我骂。我。我一个人。我面无表情。  
　　“你问我这张专辑关于什么？你想从我这里得到什么答案？”我对着报纸说，“说不定它关于女王的内裤，说不定它关于你的性高潮。”  
　　我拍拍手，走人。说真的，我不擅长应付人，尤其是媒体。他们很烦，让我看见就反感。Usher在门口等我，递给我一杯茶，转头对着那些媒体人说，“Arthur很累了，改日我们会好好招待你们的！”  
　　哦天，千万不要有改日。  
　　“宝贝你真棒。”他吻了一下我的鼻尖，“不要在乎那些镜头，你怎么想就怎么说。”  
　　“可是我什么都想不出来。”事实上我根本懒得理他们。  
　　“那就揍他们一拳，断两根肋骨。”他笑得很温柔。有时候我觉得很奇怪，明明我们有一样的脸，但是我就是觉得我们的外貌相差甚远。比如他会那样笑，但是我永远不会。Julchen说他的笑容都是虚假的，但是即使是假的，那真的让我觉得很好看，很安心，好像可以把我的一切都给他一样。  
　　他带我去了酒店，拉开包间们就狠狠吻我，手从我的脊柱抚下去。我不知道他在给我的水里加了什么，感到有点眩晕，“抱我…”  
　　他的动作真的很温柔，很有所保留，就像每次我让他别带套，他会笑，“我怕弄疼你啊。”  
　　为什么？  
　　我一直在疼。  
　　  
　　过了一阵子我就辍学了，Julchen却没有。她最终还是成为了我的Bass手，并且负责各种机械和电路。我辍学的时候，她为我感到可惜，道，其实你其实喜欢着学校。  
　　我答，你可曾见过我喜欢过什么？  
　　“你觉得，没了毒品的你就是行尸走肉。”  
　　“知道就好。”  
　　她笑，说，不，不止因为安非他命。我见过你爱物理的样子，那样专注，那样理智，好像那不是你，却又是你。  
　　“Julchen你说话越来越神神叨叨了。只是物理对于我简单而已。你不也是吗。”  
　　“不，”她道，“只你真的很爱它。有在那时候，你才是最真实的。”  
　　或许吧。即使辍学了，我依然保持着了关注物理界的习惯。看着一个个公式诞生，一个个理论诞生，一个个模型诞生，一个个悖论诞生。想起了我当时和Julchen在物理教室聊着，如果我足够聪明足够强大，我可以看穿宇宙的真相吗？我可以看穿活着的意义吗？  
　　她想了想，回，有些人聪明强大，却混混僵僵，有些人不聪明不强大，却看透一切。  
　　她又加上，看穿不一定是看透。当真相脱光了衣服站在你面前的时候，你会发现它一点也没有那些华美外皮来得漂亮。  
　　那看透是什么？我问。  
　　她道，我怎么知道。  
　　  
　　那天早上我嗑药嗑高了，晕晕乎乎被抬到了录音棚，一进门就倒进沙发。等我清醒过来的时候，Julchen在我一边看书，Issac和Usher在一边繁复的录音设备旁边聊着天。我就这么一边斜靠在沙发上思考理发师悖论，一边看着他俩。他们俩很合得来，都喜欢笑，但是笑得大不相同。这没事，反正我和其一的关系都不赖。  
　　“来来来，小傻逼Arti，”Issac笑着叫我过去，“你现在是时候好好想想你的专辑了。骗得了媒体不代表你能骗我们。”  
　　“你们好烦，我可没有骗媒体。”我起身，直走向他们俩，“女王的内裤和性高潮。这选题不错。”  
　　“Arti你在自比？”Issac笑道。  
　　“干！”  
　　“好啦好啦。你来细说说这是什么？”Usher走进我，靠在我身边，握住我的手。  
　　“没啥啊。你们想想，如果女王在内裤里塞了炸弹，她可以名正言顺地走进白宫并且引爆。因为没有人会检查。她可是女王，而且生而为女王。”我又想了想，加上一句，“我也不知道这有什么意义。”  
　　Issac不笑了，转头到一边，若有所思。  
　　“这点子不错，很新颖，很独特，而且很诱人。”Usher脸上的表情依然没变，笑着，“但是，作为你的第一张正式专辑，一张承载着几首重量级单曲的专辑，一张被万众期待着的专辑，一张奠定你的音乐地位的专辑，一张将会被载入史册的专辑——我们应该试着加一些大众化的元素，来更好的表现你想表现的，对吧？”  
　　“谁知道大众想要什么。”我嘟囔。  
　　“你同意让我来试试吗？相信我宝贝，我可以让你炫彩夺目。你只要乖乖听话就可以啦。”他还在笑。  
　　“我…”  
　　“这点子确实不错。”Issac突然插嘴，转过头来，笑得很开心，“小婊子你天才了一回啊。”  
　　我蒙了。Usher有点不对劲。  
　　Issac打了个很Issac的响指，狡黠地笑了，“这是一个关于真实和爱的故事。放开手吧，把你想给女王的子民说的全都吼出来。哦不对，或许你自己就想当那个女王？”  
　　“Oh Issac我好爱你！”我给了他一个大大的拥抱。说实在，我没太懂，但是无论如何，Issac让我感到开心。我爱他，他爱我，上帝把他带到了我面前，反之亦然。  
　　“我想听听你的具体想法，毕竟我要对很多事情负责，”Usher突然道，他的语速急促了不少，表情也没那么游刃有余。  
　　“就这个了。”远处传来一个女声，我转头一看，Julchen起身向我走来，“我已经有了一个大致构想，这会是一个绝佳的选题。Usher Kirkland先生，我想现在还没轮到你担心的时候。”  
　　Usher彻底不对劲了，但是也没说什么。  
　　  
　　接下来的一切进行得及其顺利。我的前几张单曲的成绩异常得好，两首单曲 Hot 和 Ice 同时进了Billboard Top#20和UK Chart Top#30（7），其中一首 Ice 现在正在Top#8.好成绩背后财源滚滚来， Ice peak#10 的那天晚上我就和Issac去黑市大淘了一趟“Ice”，回来嗑到通宵唱到通宵，我又听到了他弹那疯狂的匈牙利舞曲，一起在浴室里扭着蹦着。第二天早上醒来的时候我依然兴奋异常，看着满地英镑被我们洒满整个房间，充满在浴缸里（哦那里还有水）马桶里走廊上床上，我一下子就咧开嘴笑了。  
　　钱来了，麻烦也来了。最起码二十家杂志会问我类似的问题：  
　　“ Hot 是一个以地下酒馆娼妓的角度写的一首波西米亚式意识流歌曲，请问你是如何拥有这种心态的？（滚吧，我怎么知道地下酒馆娼妓波西米亚意识流都是狗屁概念，我想到哪里就写到哪里OK？）”  
　　“ Ice 是关于反贩毒战场上军官欲望无从发泄只能靠毒品满足内心空虚的叙事性歌曲，请问这种新颖的角度取材于何处？这首歌是不是能表现出你的政治倾向？（妈呀，好长的问题，我根本懒得看。）”  
　　“ Hot 和 Ice 歌名互相相反，但是都是由复杂的旋律鼓点和电子制作、嘶吼式高低起伏的唱腔和令人费解的歌词组成，比起两面性，它们更像是同一种心情的不同表现方式。那么你为什么要选取这两个角度呢？（扯淡，我哪里提到那么多高深的词了，你们自己意淫的不要强加于我！）”  
　　我对于这些愚蠢的问题的回答永远是随心所欲的词汇和粗口，可是似乎越是这样，那些媒体越会对我穷追不舍。我甚至开始喜欢把自己关在录音室里的日子，没人敢进来，只有我，有时候还会有Issac和Julchen。我讨厌再看见Usher和我一样的脸，甚至不如说我对这张脸已经看烦了，有时候我会吼他：“明明你和我长得一样的脸你为什么不来当我的角色？你去脱啊你去唱啊你去应付那些媒体啊？”  
　　“你是你，我是我。”他依然笑，“但是这不是正好吗？我会帮助你成功，把这些机会都给你。因为我相信，你总会站在世界的巅峰。”  
　　好了那些事交给Usher去办。不过不得不说，我把自己关在录音室这个想法实在是棒。Issac，Julchen和我总是有一种奇怪的默契，无论是苦心钻研还是随性发挥我们都做得绝妙。Issac教唆我去读诗，当然我很喜欢那些音律和意象，但是它们对于我来说太难，我只好缠着Issac给我讲。断断续续下来我也背了不少首诗，比如爱情的瓮，比如腐尸，比如自由。但是我的写作水平依然欢快地原地踏步，如果他给我“Drunk after the last mime”，我还是会接下“Sank cuz I was born freak”这种没有营养的调子。  
　　在 Hot Ice 之后，我们的第三单叫做 Queen’s Pants ，和专辑同名。这首曲子的灵感来自我很久之前和Issac两个人在中央广场吼的那首，mix了大段的无意义电吉他电bass和聒噪的鼓点，同样歌词的变奏嘶吼。Issac相当喜欢它，在他说“够爽的好玩”。但是Julchen却觉得这样不行“你太锋芒毕露了”。我没太懂，就去问Issac，他道，你当然不懂，Julchen还有半句话没说。  
　　哪半句？  
　　他笑了笑，也没啥，太亮的火光需要漂亮的烛台。当你孤身一人的时候，你可以闪耀，但是不会再有人留心，甚至只会有人唾弃。  
　　我更不懂了。  
　　  
　　大概在三天以后，Usher把我带到一个摄影棚去拍照。“好久不见，专辑做得如何了？”他拥抱我，笑道。他明知故问，但是我依然回复，“好着呢。”  
　　服装师是个奇异的女人，摄影师是个奇异的男人。两人都让我觉得不难受，但是我却不想和他们深交。Julchen问我想要做什么形象，我没想，随口答，按专辑走呗。  
　　她一下子就笑了，说好啊。然后她和Issac负责和那两位交涉，我负责思考我的形象。  
　　我一个人在房间里，四周都是通透的玻璃。我陷在鲜红色的小沙发里，抚摸着它，鲜红色的布艺很细，触感好像是某种鱼鳞。我脑子里突然跃出了我当初还在高中时的女装。黑色和浅金色相间的长发，烟绿色眼睛，小脸高鼻梁，鲜红的嘴唇。有点奇怪，但是很好玩。不是那种西装革履的正人君子，和那种爱与和平的嬉皮也不同。那种恶心的、讨厌的、暴力的、婊子的、愚蠢的、自大的、怪胎的、孤单的…  
　　我大概画了个草图，扔给Issac。Issac凑过来一看，然后笑，我好想要一个这样的女友啊Arthur。  
　　我不是Arthur我是Vivienne。我答。  
　　于是他们还真贴心，给我虚构出来的形象起了个名字Vivienne Kirkland，和Arthur一样程度烂大街的英式名字。  
　　“Putting the cloth off, getting the make-up on  
　　She went into the circus, everyone was screaming  
　　For money, for fame, for euphoria, she came  
　　Under her vex, she was the Queen”  
　　我还真的把我的头发染黑了，留了两缕金色（现在它们已经长过肩了，显得异常诡异），眼睫毛被勾得更长更浓，在灯光下甚至如同死人。黑色皮质裙子，鲜红色渔网袜，皮质束缚带和绿色流苏。一条浅金色的皮草，一顶刻着繁复花纹的小王冠。我看着镜子里的我，我的五官本来就像我妈妈，这么一看更像；但是我妈从来不这么打扮。她疯，她傻，但是她是贵族的女儿，终为贵族的女儿。  
　　 Queen’s Pants 的唱片封面和内页风格一贯如此，Issac看着觉得好笑，就往那顶小王冠上套了个安全套。他嫌不够劲，又往图片里加了一根针头。  
　　“She was a witch, lay in the bed  
　　She was a bitch, lied to her man  
　　She fired the bomb, and no one alive  
　　Walking the edge, she was the Queen”  
　　完全不经大脑的，这首歌从我脑中浮现。有些靠音律，有些靠直觉。  
　　“She drunk after the last mime  
　　She sank cuz she was born freak  
　　She hoped to see the sunrise  
　　But she died lonely for her sin”  
　　副歌部分反而平平淡淡，我总觉得少了点什么，Issac和Julchen也这么觉得，但是我们无人说得上来。“哈，等待缪斯女神的拜访吧！”Issac耸耸肩，笑道。  
　　Julchen还想说什么，但是她最后决定了沉默。过了一会，她道，“我去找Usher聊聊行程表吧。另外，Issac…我需要你来管资金。我觉得最近出了点问题。”  
　　“我可不想管那么世俗的东西啊，”Issac 做了个鬼脸，“钱够你吃饭不就行了？”  
　　Julchen盯了Issac足足一分钟，缓缓道，“我以为你早就不是那种人了。”  
　　“抱歉咯。”Issac翘腿，看笑话似的看着Julchen。  
　　“我不止一次的希望你去死掉。”Julchen很平静道。  
　　“那就继续这么希望着吧，然后看着我快活地活着。”Issac耸耸肩，“你知道，那时候，你傻，我傻；现在我依然傻，你却变得愚蠢了。”  
　　“别和我玩文字游戏。”  
　　“哎呀，被看出来是文字游戏了啊。”  
　　我在中途就放弃了琢磨清楚他们对话有何用意。我并不是不知道他们俩有过黑历史，但是他们俩从未在我面前直接表现出来。即使现在，他们俩都很冷静。Julchen转过身来，给了我一个拥抱，然后在我耳边说，“你我同在（I will always be with you）。”  
　　  
　　 Queen’s Pants 几乎创造了不可想象的成功，直接空降UK Chart Top#3，和一个民谣歌手纠纷了许久以后拿下了Top#1。我又一次看见了Usher，“太棒了，我的宝贝，”他看上去神清气爽，笑起来甚至有点脸红，“下单打美国。LA见！”  
　　那天晚上是我在床上玩得最爽的一次，我们俩都疯得快要死掉。我跨坐在他腰上，拿着一把仿真手枪顶着他，大叫，“我能开枪吗？”然后我们又一阵纠打，又一阵缠绵。  
　　这种情绪一直持续到我从伦敦飞到LA。我第一次坐飞机，从小窗往下望，抓着Julchen的手激动地说不出话。引擎声音很大，我说话她也未必能听清，但是我的指甲掐进她的手腕，她疼得惊讶看着我，我扭头给她扯了一个大笑容。那是我在不吸毒的情况下，最快乐的一次。  
　　黑暗。  
　　鼓点。  
　　Issac的鼓点先进，然后是Julchen的Bass。Issac打两下停两下，等着人群的吼叫，直到Julchen的进入才步入正轨。  
　　哒哒。  
　　哒哒哒。  
　　灯火在那一瞬间通明，我的双眼前猛然一花。全是人，满眼的人。看不见表情，看不懂想法，但是他们都在尖叫，拿着什么发光的东西。人太多，仿佛我当年在英格兰看星星，每个人都是一个迷，都是一个我，都是某种遥不可及的东西，一种信仰般的神物…  
　　一切扭曲在了一起。我想起了我上场前嗑药嗑多了，全身开始痉挛。  
　　“Putting the cloth off, getting the make-up on  
　　She went into the circus, everyone was screaming^^^^！  
　　For money, for fame, for euphoria, she came  
　　Under her vex, she was the Queen！”  
　　有些调子我记不清，有些歌词我记不清，我只觉得一股力量往我身上窜，我蹦起来，声嘶力竭地吼，  
　　“She was a witch, lay in the bed^^^^  
　　She was a bitch, lied to her man^^^^  
　　She fired the bomb, and no one alive！  
　　Walking the edge, she was the Queen^^^^！”  
　　GOD… SAVE ME.  
　　Save me from myself.  
　　我全身血管都要炸裂，头开始晕，我一下子倒在舞台上，  
　　“She sold her soul to the devil  
　　She became the Queen of the world”  
　　我对着话筒陈述这出这两句，喉咙有点浑，再唱出来的时候带了点哭腔，  
　　“She drunk after the last mime…  
　　She sank cuz she was born freak…  
　　She hoped to see the sunrise…  
　　But she died lonely  
　　Died Lonely！  
　　Died Lonely！  
　　Died Lonely！  
　　LOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEELY！”  
　　我尖叫，嘶哑地尖叫，  
　　“For her sin…”  
　　这三个词从我喉咙里流出来，好像一种哭诉般，  
　　“She knew that no one loves her  
　　She lived fast， she died young  
　　She had nothing left in the world  
　　So now she has gone…”  
　　有什么在不受控制。我的耳朵大概是出血了，暂时性的失聪，听不见杂音，甚至听不见Issac和Julchen，  
　　我一遍一遍重复着这几段歌词，直到黑灯，落幕，曲终人散。  
　　  
　　那天晚上，我又哭了。  
　　没有人来，没有人走。  
　　  
　　我再醒来的时候在Issac的屋子里，阳光从窗户外射进来，暖洋洋的。他在转魔方（8）。不知从什么时候他就疯狂迷上了那个小玩意，喜欢得连夜转它。  
　　“Issac…”我趴在他的背上。“抱我。”  
　　他揉了揉我的头发，我又在他的脖颈蹭了蹭，看着他把一层层魔方翻来覆去地转，有完整的一面拼成一句话，“Live fast, die young?”  
　　“很熟悉吧？”  
　　“我说过的话。很多年前的。”  
　　“一夜前而已。”他道，放下曲谱，转过身来，抱着我。  
　　我把胳膊环住他，静静地阖上眼。  
　　“冷。”  
　　“你太瘦弱了。”  
　　“那两句歌词好冷。”  
　　他又抱紧我。  
　　  
　　媒体的评论几乎紧接着铺天盖地而来。有褒有贬，更多的是贬。和之前一样，几乎所有的美国人都烦躁这些由简单粗俗的无产阶级词汇、噪音一般的伴奏和丧心病狂的表演组成的不足以称之为音乐的东西。当然，也有人大肆吹捧，称其改变了音乐界。但是我听到的最多的话都类似于“如果他们保持 Hot 或 Ice 的风格的话，那么又一部经典会诞生，但是他们大概还没想好该表演什么就出来了，只会创造一则饭后笑谈。”，或者再爽点的，“Oh Arthur Kirkland那个婊子，为什么不快点把‘Her’驱逐出美利坚让他回他的英国老家呆着？”或者更爽的，“HAHA，Queen’s Penis!”  
　　这些都没什么，因为媒体给我们的钱足够，他们再怎么骂不过也就是为自己博得存在感而已。大不了让Usher摆平他们，反正Usher他最喜欢干这个。  
　　结果那天晚上，Usher就把我叫去了。  
　　“天才！”他意外得高兴，夸张道，开了一瓶白酒，“简直棒极了。不用管他们怎么说，我的甜心宝贝！”  
　　“Cheers！”我也被激励起来，一口饮尽，大叫道，“就这样！这远远不及我的才华的百分之一！”  
　　“OOOOOO那就继续！！！”他一喝酒就满面通红，整个人也没了平日的伪善劲，甚至疯得和我有一拼。  
　　“你是我最棒的知音！”我大叫。没错，Usher就应该是这样！他找来我绝对不只是因为我们面容一样，更多是因为情投意合！  
　　“不，不是，”他又饮下一杯酒，还没等我说出下一句话，狠狠吻上来，  
　　醉，欢乐，疼，快感，我撕开他的衣服顺着他的大腿往上摸，他依然抚着我的脊柱。说不清是谁插入了谁，反正我们都没带套，就一路从浴室干到床再到浴室，最后两个人都累倒在床上。  
　　大概我睡了一两个小时，再醒来的时候天还没亮。我侧过身看他，他竟然未阖眼，眼神空洞。  
　　“Usher？”  
　　我问。  
　　“Arthur，”  
　　他答。  
　　“？”  
　　“我恨你。”  
　　他道。  
　　“你根本不应该不经我同意就那么设计你的演出。不要以为美国人现在对你的锋利不会持久。从此这个市场就是你的禁区。即使是你的抒情歌他们也再也不会听。他们恨你。”  
　　“So What？”我有点气愤。他不是之前还赞扬过我吗？  
　　“但是那些都不如我恨你。”  
　　他目光依然是空洞的。我甚至不知道这还是不是Usher。  
　　“你以为你毁掉的是你自己一个人？！”他突然起身，尖叫，一个冰凉的柱状物狠狠顶上我的额头，等我缓过神来，那把仿真枪的枪口正对着我的眉心，“你毁掉的是我！我是你的经纪人！谁把你从一个流浪汉带上今天的舞台的？谁让你从一个默默无闻的人推上言论的高峰的？谁把你领到时代面前的？是我！我早就应该让你知道，没有我的你一钱不值！你个疯子！你个疯子！你个疯子！”  
　　他狂骂着，但是没有开枪；相反，那握住枪的手颤抖着，越来越剧烈，带着他整个身体都颤动了起来；他的那只手渐渐无力，像是木偶一样滑落，牵着他的上半身瘫倒在床上。  
　　他的眼神还是无光的，不知道看着哪里。  
　　我下意识地抢过那把手枪，抵住他，  
　　“SOOOOOO WOOOOOOT？”  
　　他没有反应。像是个死人一样。  
　　我就举着枪，对准他，保持着这个动作从床上起身，站起来，走到床边，后退，突然，身后抵到了桌子,  
　　我的目光顺着桌子看，突然看见了一个包，那是我昨天带来的，Julchen 很久以前在我从伦敦启程的时候塞给我的包。我记得里面有一瓶氰化物，有各式各样的针头和注射器。  
　　剩下的事情我全都记不清了。  
　　好像我和他打了一架，给他打了什么。  
　　看着他倒下，突然觉得恶心。  
　　胃酸向上涌。  
　　我吐了，吐了他一身。  
　　  
　　我逃回了Issac的房间，进门就把自己埋进了被子里。他也没说什么，就像当年我刚来LA一样，两个人挤在一张床上。我迷迷糊糊睡到天亮，迷迷糊糊起床，迷迷糊糊站起来，  
　　然后突然惊醒。  
　　我狂奔到镜子面前，看。  
　　我的头发是黑色的，还有两缕金色。  
　　我是我。他是他。  
　　我杀了Usher。  
　　  
　　“哦。”Issac的回复。  
　　“我杀了他！你知道吗！！！我杀了他！！！”  
　　“这并不奇怪。他早晚会死。”  
　　“但是他是我杀的！！！”  
　　Issac抽了根烟。他很少抽烟，但是他抽起烟的样子很好看。我也稍微平静了一些。  
　　沉默。  
　　“他不是什么善茬，死了也好。”  
　　“一点都不好！！！就好像我自己死了一样！！！”  
　　“他是他，你是你，即使你们长得一样。”  
　　又是沉默，像当年在疗养室，我和Julchen之间的沉默一样。  
　　Issac先开的口。  
　　“我在高中认识的他。那时候他还小，面具不如今天戴得这么完美；但是这完全不妨碍他在大多数人面前树立那阳光纯净的形象。”他又吸了一口烟，道，“直到有一天，我在他的包里发现了大量的安非他命。”  
　　我倒吸了一口冷气。  
　　“他是先天抑郁症，已经病入膏肓。没有安非他命，他随时可能自杀。”  
　　“那他…”  
　　“太过脆弱的人，就喜欢伪装，伪装成一个圆滑世故的正常人。也是可怜的人啊。  
　　 但是，他大概自己也把握不好怎么好好活着吧。因为他太想把自己伪装成正常人了。”  
　　我愣了两秒，然后眼泪就掉了下来。  
　　我猛然晕倒在Issac的床上。  
　　我想我是太困了。  
　　  
　　我再次醒来到时候是黑夜。Issac还在转他的魔方，已经拼出三个面了。  
　　“我会坐牢吧。”  
　　“可能会，也可能不。”  
　　“毕竟我杀了他。”  
　　“有一种办法，你可以不坐牢，”他依然转着魔方，有点心不在焉，“那就是去死。”  
　　  
　　那天半夜，Issac把我带去了录音室，Julchen也在。Julchen看了我一眼，然后就沉默了。  
　　“随便录点什么吧，作为你的‘死亡宣言’。然后我们对外宣告你的死亡。”Issac说得很认真。  
　　“开玩笑…”  
　　“你还想继续混下去吗？在这个没有Usher的娱乐圈？如果你没有勇气，那就去死。”  
　　我明白了。  
　　我静静地开口，静静地唱。嗓子的状态极差，我的心情也极差。  
　　“She knew that no one loves her…  
　　She lived fast, she died young  
　　She had nothing left in the world  
　　So now she has gone…”  
　　我咽了两口唾液，开始缓缓叙述，  
　　“Save me…”  
　　Save me from myself.  
　　整个录音持续了两个多小时，其间一直是Issac在指挥。意外的是，Julchen也没多说任何话。  
　　但是Issac一直在对Julchen说话，一直在看她，如此明显，以至于我都看在眼里。  
　　  
　　录音结束的时候，Issac主动提出来善后。我和Julchen去一边收拾东西。  
　　“给你。”我把之前她给我的那个包递给她。我也不知道该说什么好。  
　　她的手指碰到了我的手指。突然，她猛然转头，着魔一样盯着我。  
　　“Julchen？”我问。  
　　然后那一瞬间，她哭了。  
　　“Julchen？你哭什么？”  
　　和之前不同，这一次她的眼泪流得很静，好像在强忍着很多。她哽咽道，“Usher死了啊。”  
　　“抱歉。”  
　　“道歉无用。你也不用道歉。”她扭过头去，把那小包东西收拾好，“那时候我傻，他们也傻；现在却只有我一个人这么愚蠢了（At that time, i was childish, so were them; but now, there is only me, bring such a fool）。”  
　　“啪！”  
　　我一巴掌扇到我自己脸上。  
　　Julchen惊得瞪大双眼看着我。  
　　“我听不懂你们的文字游戏，也读不懂你们的喜怒哀乐；我是Arthur！我是我，你们是你们。我不懂你们在隐藏什么？在伪装什么？面具是什么？真实！什么事不能直来吗！”  
　　Julchen依然满脸惊讶。  
　　然后，她狠狠转身，跑了。  
　　  
　　“去追她！”Issac在我身后大叫，然后拉着我就往外跑，“快！”  
　　我一瞬间没反应过来，被他拽出去个踉跄，然后便跟着她跑。跑出录音室在楼道拐角处，他堵住了Julchen，一把拉住Julchen的衣领，叫道，“Usher，已经不是你当年看见的那个孩子了！”  
　　Julchen呆愣了几秒，然后眼泪决堤。她哭，哭倒在墙角，哭倒在Issac的怀里。  
　　我想到了很久以前。我的妈妈。我的爸爸。我的哥哥。英格兰北部山区的学校。画画。冷。伦敦。战争。  
　　安非他命。  
　　我默默走回了录音室，默默拿出来Julchen曾经给我的那个包，拿出那包安非他命。  
　　然后丧失意识。  
　　  
　　我再清醒过来的时候，还在Issac的房间里。不同的是，这次Julchen也在了。  
　　她的眼睛肿的很厉害，看上去想当年我妈妈一样憔悴。她面对着我和Issac，缓缓开口，“Arthur，其实你说的也没错。有些事情是要说出来的。  
　　“在我很小的时候——我记不清那时候我多大，只记得那时候战争打得很激烈。我是个德国犹太小女孩。在我本来没有机会活下去的时候，一个英国男人救了我，把我带去了不列颠。  
　　“我不知道他为什么救我，我也不知道他是什么人。我只记得那个英国男人很高，很壮，金发碧眼，笑起来能够同时具有军人的威严和教师的慈爱。  
　　“我成长于当时英格兰某个地方的小镇子。镇子里孩子很多，大多都是为了远离战场而来到这里的，在一起玩的很开心。其中有一个男孩子却是个异类。他从来不合群，郁郁寡欢。  
　　“不知为何，我想要去接触他。我发现他几乎完全不会处理人情世故，但是他非常聪明，会思考，会筹划，即使经常过于悲观，他却并没有让人觉得难相处。他会关心我，照顾我，在我一人形单影只在异乡的时候，他是我最好的朋友。  
　　“自从从那个村子回来后，我就再也没见过他。我后来才知道他是那个英国男人的儿子。或许正因此，那个男孩子身上有着非常独特的气质。  
　　“他长得和你一模一样，只有名字叫做Usher Kirkland。”  
　　什么鬼啊。  
　　“当初我以为你是他，而你确实很像小时候的他。聪明，单纯，负面，但是为人着想。直到我后来看见…Usher。  
　　“或许，在我们分别的那一刻，我心中的Usher Kirkland，就已经死了吧。后来的那个Usher，再也不是Usher了。安非他命杀了他，他的伪装杀了他。”  
　　我语塞，“但是…”  
　　“当然，你也不是Usher而已。其实我应该控诉你骗了我，让我误认为你是Usher，不过想来也是我的一厢情愿。  
　　“Usher和Arthur，你们两人是兄弟。至少你们有同样的父亲。”  
　　……  
　　“哈哈。明明长得那么像，肯定就是兄弟嘛，”我开始大笑，“我从一开始就想到了啊！我只是不想承认！啊哈哈哈…”  
　　心脏好痛。  
　　从来没有这么痛过。  
　　好想死。  
　　我终于死了。  
　　  
　　Issac又等了几天，在三天后才发行那张“Arthur Kirkland的死亡宣言”。这条录音带引起了极大的轰动。而同时这一天Usher——现在应该叫他Arthur的死才被警方发现。没有人报案，他就孤独一人死了；而这几天的时间也足够他的尸体腐烂。即使他的尸体不腐烂，警方也没什么可说的，因为我们两个实在长得一模一样。  
　　是的，Issac让Arthur死了：让Usher以Arthur的名义死了，然后让我以Usher的名义活下去。他给把头发染回金发的我编了一套完美的理由：那天Arthur和Usher一同在酒店欢愉过后，Arthur吞氰化物自杀，Usher在目睹Arthur自杀后心理负担不起抑郁症愈演愈烈，导致精神失常。Usher确实有抑郁症病历，所以警方也信了这一套说辞，并且容忍了我和Usher相异的行为，丝毫没有怀疑。当然，他们本来也不知道Arthur和Usher分别是什么样的人。  
　　然后确实经过了法院审理，最后判定“Arthur”是自杀。本来也不是什么大事，不过是一个出生茅庐的三流歌手的自杀而已。更何况，美国佬巴不得Arthur Kirkland快点死。  
　　媒体又开始大肆渲染，有人说是无法承受言论压力，有人说是为情所迫，有人说是精神分裂，但是更多人倾向于：“Arthur Kirkland是个绝佳的摇滚明星。他为了摇滚燃烧尽了他的生命。”  
　　那张“Arthur Kirkland的死亡宣言”被Issac说成是在“Arthur”死后在他包里发现的录音带。他说得声泪俱下，为了没能阻止他的朋友而道歉，为了世界上失去了一个伟大的摇滚明星而默哀。  
　　结果这条带子销量疯涨，人们几乎一片称道，包括那些之前骂声一片的媒体们。Issac和Julchen被堵的水泄不通，也有人来堵“Usher”我，都被以抑郁症为由而拒之门外。  
　　我向EMI递交了辞职申请。不仅外貌，我的声音都和Usher极像。我的字体倒是比他难看不少，毕竟他接受的教育要远远好过我。  
　　然后就是银行转账。因为“Arthur Kirkland”的钱不少，但是大多数都归Usher管，主导权依然在我。Issac用我“Usher”的身份把Usher的钱也都转来了，确实是不小的一笔。  
　　之前的Arthur Kirkland犯过的不少事，比如私藏毒品，也都伴随着“死亡”一笔勾销了。因为Usher有抑郁症记录，所以存些安非他命是不用负法律责任的。  
　　我唯一对不起的就是我还在世的妈妈和哥哥们。不过他们本来也不那么在乎我的存在，我“死了”应该也没什么吧。即使如此，我还是转给了他们一大笔钱，希望他们能够开心一些。  
　　Issac会把Julchen和我带到录音室，再完成一些之前没完成的作品。后来Issac把这些作品整理在了一起，整理成还没有被发行的第一张专辑，然后把专辑正式更名为 Queen 。  
　　这张专辑在一年后发行，Issac声称它们全部来自Arthur在世时期的Demo。一周内它的销量霸占所有榜单Top#10，甚至在Billboard和UK Chart冲到Top#1。甚至连媒体都一边倒地赞扬，称之为摇滚历史上最完美、最传奇的专辑，将会改变世界。  
　　自己看着自己死亡真是个奇怪的经历，有时候我想如果当时Usher死的时候，对外宣称真相，媒体会怎么看呢？或许会说Arthur Kirkland害死了他的经纪人，或者说这个经纪人毁了Arthur Kirkland。对啊，Usher一生还有很多别的事情，又不只有我。可能媒体会说关于他所经历的别的。或者媒体也不会报道他。毕竟他死了以后那么多天，都没有人给警察报案。他也是个孤独的人吧。  
　　或者说，“Arthur Kirkland”死了那么多天，都没有人报案。  
　　死掉的是他还是我？  
　　  
　　“这个问题不重要。”Julchen在洗手间洗着衣服，对我说，“现在的你是你，他是他。死掉的是他。你不用管媒体所看见的，他们永远都只能看见你的面具，而不是真实的你。”  
　　“啊，也是。”我坐在Issac的沙发上看泰晤士报，感叹，“对了，你和Issac有过什么瓜葛？”  
　　“也没有过什么吧。”她道，“有时候，我觉得他爱的是你，因为他从来没有为一个‘别人’付出过这么多。但是仔细想想，他从来没有爱过任何人。”  
　　“这话有点奇怪啊。”  
　　“不，”她笑，“他是个很随性的人，觉得什么好玩就做什么，甚至有时候会让人不爽。但是他从来不在意什么真实和伪装，也不在意什么正常和异常。他是个天才，所以他有权利逍遥。”  
　　“啥意思？”  
　　“没啥。只能说，我们永远不能和他一样——我们都不过是凡人罢了。”  
　　“这种人真是。”  
　　“或许吧。但是我觉得你才奇怪。你是我们当中，最像‘人’的一个。”  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　“你太真实，太彻底了，甚至让人奇怪，为什么会有这种人存在。”  
　　  
　　后来，Julchen和我都选择留在了美国。我有时候还会回英格兰，但是我再也没有看见我的妈妈和哥哥们了，也从未见到过我和Usher的父亲、Julchen的养父。他应该早已战死了。  
　　后来，我还是投入了我最喜欢的物理学，但是再没有机会去当个物理学家了。有的时候，我喜欢去听听课。Usher的学历很高，借此我能有不少机会。  
　　后来，我的朋友也没有太多。但是这样没什么不好。我认识了一些小孩子们的乐队，他们大概也认不出来我是当年那个画着浓艳女装的Arthur Kirkland，有时候看见他们听着我的歌感叹天妒英才，那种感觉也挺奇怪的。  
　　后来，Julchen和Issac说，当年的那个唱着 Queen’s pants 的我已经死了。Julchen说我是被冻死的，Issac说我是被烧死的。  
　　“你想像 Hot 一样死还是相像 Ice 一样死？这是个好问题。”我像Issac那样抽烟，当时为了戒掉安非他命我学会了抽烟，后来这就变成我调侃Issac的方式了，“像个娼妓还是像个军人？想被一天天烧死还是想被一瞬间摔碎？谁知道。”我吐了一口烟圈，“人不会死。”  
　　后来，Issac和Julchen结婚了，他们俩那时都说觉得对不住我，我说没什么啊我们还是好朋友。后来他们俩在婚礼上放了我的歌，并且大加感叹我是他们永远的BFF。当然，他们不可能请我上台了，毕竟对外名义上我已经死了嘛。  
　　不知是因为借助Usher的名义活着还是因为我和Usher的血缘，我也去定期做一些心里检查。我是个同性恋，智商确实异于常人，在交往方面能力比较差。但是这些都没什么，因为我的日子过得很舒坦。  
　　或许，我应该对不起Usher吧。但是如果他活下去，他可能会更加痛苦。那就让我继承他的生命吧。  
　　直到1982年，我被确诊为艾斯伯格综合征患者。  
　　Julchen是这么说的：“果然如此。你从未普通，无论积极与否。”她像很多年前那样笑，“但是这样的你，果然从未被大众承认过呢。”  
　　“但是也好。”Issac道，“你也没死。”  
　　是啊。  
　　“So What？”  
　　我笑，提笔，写下一首新歌。  
　　  
　　Hold on spears as the shield,  
　　Let off tears for my sin.  
　　以茅为盾，以泪洗罪。  
　　  
　　Born to die, hot as ice.  
　　向死而生，炽热如冰。  
　　  
【注释】  
（1）艾森伯格综合征：双向情感交流障碍，一种精神疾病，表现症状类似于自闭症和躁狂症的结合。发病率高的惊人，在新生婴儿里的发病率大约是7%。  
（2）安非他命：一种兴奋剂，毒品，用黑话讲是“Ice”。  
（3）这里遵照史实。当时一战战场安非他命确实以这种方式流行着。  
（4）这里遵照史实。当然，即使今天，在英国的学校里，这都是一种普遍现象。  
（5）Oscar Wilde的句子。我男神！  
（6）EMI：超级牛逼的唱片公司。顺带，Usher名字来自亚瑟王他爹。  
（7）这俩都是流行音乐榜单，都很蛋疼。  
（8）看过LK的妹子应该知道这个梗，聪明的洪爷家人发明了魔方之后便风靡世界。这里改了一下时间轴，当做bug看好了。  
很开心这文的注释不多，可能因为剧情性一上来，用来装逼的文字就少了（狗屁）。


End file.
